1. Field of the Invention
In general, the systems and methods of this invention relate to documents having associated rights. In particular, the systems and methods of this invention relate to documents having a hierarchical right structure and a system and method of assigning those rights.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital rights management (DRM) describes a process of attaching usage rights to a digital work, such as eContent, as well as managing and enforcing the same rights. In general, these digital works and eContent can include any type of content, such as music, books, multimedia presentations, eBooks, video information, or the like. In general, any information that is capable of being stored can be protected through the use of digital rights management. For example, a digital book could be accompanied by a license establishing conditions, such as viewing, printing, borrowing, or the like, governing the book's usage. These rights could then be controlled by, for example, an associated reader's software, and the allowable transactions, such as buying, printing, or the like, authorized by, for example, a clearinghouse.
One of the most important issues impeding the widespread distribution of digital works as documents via electronic means, such as the internet, is the lack of protection of intellectual property rights of content owners during the distribution, dissemination and use of those digital documents. Efforts to overcome this problem have been termed “intellectual property rights management” (IPRM), “digital property rights management” (DPRM), “intellectual property management” (IPM), “rights management” (RM) and “electronic copyright management” (ECM), which can be collectively referred to as Digital Rights Management (DRM). There are a number of issues in Digital Rights Management including authentication, authorization, accounting, payment and financial clearing, rights specifications, rights verification, rights enforcement, document protection, and the like.
In the world of printed documents, a work created by an author is typically provided to a publisher, which formats and prints numerous copies of the work. The copies are then distributed to bookstores or other retail outlets, from which the copies are purchased by end users. While the low quality of physical copying, and the high cost of distributing printed material have served as deterrents to unauthorized copying of most printed documents, digital documents allow easy copying, modification, and redistribution if they are unprotected. Accordingly, digital rights management allows the protecting of digital documents to, for example, complicate copying, modifying and redistributing.
Similarly, it has been widely recognized that it is difficult to prevent, or even deter, individuals from making unauthorized distributions of electronic documents within current general-purpose computer and communication systems such as personal computers, workstations, and other devices connected via a distributed network, such as a local area network, an intranet and the Internet. Many attempts to provide hardware-based solutions to prevent unauthorized copying have proven to be unsuccessful. Furthermore, the proliferation of broadband communications technologies and the development of the “national information infrastructure” (NII) will likely make it even more convenient to distribute large documents electronically, thus removing most deterrents to any unauthorized distribution of documents. Therefore, digital rights management technologies provide one method of protecting digital documents distributed electronically.
Two basic schemes have been employed to attempt to solve the document protection problem. In particular, the two basic schemes are secure containers and trusted systems. A secure container, or simply an encrypted document, offers one method of keeping document contents encrypted until a set of authorization parameters are satisfied. After the various parameters are verified, for example, by the document provider, the document can be released to a user. Commercial products such as IBM's Cryptolopes® and InterTrusts Digiboxes® fall into this category. While the secure container approach provides a solution to protect the document during delivery over unsecure channels, it does not provide any mechanism to prevent legitimate users from obtaining the unencrypted document, and then, for example, using and redistributing the unprotected document without authorization.
In the trusted system approach, the entire system that handles, for example, the distribution and viewing of a document, is responsible for preventing unauthorized use. Building such a trusted system usually entails introducing new hardware such as a secure processor, a secure storage, and secure rendering devices. The trusted system also requires that all software applications that run on the system be certificate to be trusted.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,530,235, 5,634,012, 5,715,403, 5,638,443 and 5,629,980, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, generally discuss digital rights management. In general, an author creates a document and forwards it to a distributor for distribution. Typically, the author is the creator of the content, however, the author can be any one of the creator, the owner, the editor, or any other entity controlling a portion of content, or an agent of one of those entities. The author may distribute documents directly, without involving a secondary party such as a distributor. Therefore, the author and the distributor may be the same entity. A distributor can distribute documents to one or more users, for example, upon request. In a typical electronic distribution model, the content can be distributed as a document in encrypted form. For example, a distributor can encrypt the content with a random key, having encrypted the random key with a public key corresponding to one or more users. Thus, the encrypted document can be customized solely for a particular user. The user is then able to use the private key to unencrypt the public key and use the public key to unencrypt and view the document.
Payment for the document can be passed from a user to a distributor by way of a clearinghouse which can collect requests from one or more users who wish to view a particular document. The clearinghouse can also collect payment information, such as debit transactions, credit transactions, credit card transactions, or other known electronic payment schemes and forward the collected payments to a distributor. Furthermore, the clearinghouse may retain a share of the payment as a fee for these services. The distributor may also retain a portion of the payment from the clearinghouse to cover, for example, distribution services and royalties due an author.
Each time the user requests a document, an accounting message can be sent to an accounting server that can, for example, ensure that each request by the user matches a document sent by the distributor. Additionally, the accounting information can be received by an accounting server and distributor to reconcile any inconsistencies.